


Eyeballs

by yellowvim



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Sex, Watch out we got a badass here, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Uta asks you not to do something. You don't listen.





	Eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my DeviantArt: http://zigsterbruh420.deviantart.com/art/Eyeballs-Uta-x-Reader-648461015

You were specifically told not to go in the closet. But did you listen?

No.

~Flash Back to Ten Minutes Previous~

"[Name], please refrain from snooping through that closet," Uta pointed to a door sandwiched between two other doors. He stared down at you and raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'Do you understand?'

"Okay, yeah, got it. No discovering the prize behind door number two," you nodded and walked across the room to his desk. Huffing as your bum hit the chair, you looked at him, "I promise I won't go through that closet," you raised your hands in surrender before sending a sweet smile. He stared at you for another few seconds before nodding and stepping up to you.

"Thank you," he paused, running his fingers through your hair, "I'll be back later. Don't open the door for anyone. I really don't want to come home to you splattered across my masks."

He kissed you lovingly before leaving.

~Back to the Present~

As soon as he disappeared down the alley, you were at the door. You stood in front of it, examining it for a while. You tapped your foot slowly against the floor. Leaning forward, you captured the doorknob in your hand. Upon discovering it was, in fact, unlocked, you ripped the door open.

"Fucking Christ!" a shriek escaped your lips as you fell back. The shelves in front of you contained nothing but containers of eyeballs. You stared, wide-eyed, up at the jars of organs.

"[Name], I told you not to go in there," Uta sighed and shut the door before facing you. He walked around you and sat down at his desk. You sat with a hand over your racing heart, and your breathing shallow.

"Had I known there were eyeballs in there, I wouldn't have opened it!"

"Yes, you would've," Uta's soft voice appeared behind you. Startled, you jumped up and yelped again.

"Stop harassing me!" you turned, pointing an accusing finger, only to find him across the room. You grumbled something under your breath as you stomped over to him. He just watched, with an amused smile playing on his lips. You jabbed a finger into his chest and huffed.

"No sex for two weeks,"

His smile disappeared and his eyes widened a fraction. He stood up and pulled your hips against his roughly, looking down at you.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, [Name]," he whispered, against your neck. You shuddered in response. He smirked through the kisses he was giving your neck.

Your 'no sex' rule didn't work.

Your 'no sex' rule never works.


End file.
